<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because Love Battles by morningssofgold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190603">Because Love Battles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningssofgold/pseuds/morningssofgold'>morningssofgold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:23:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningssofgold/pseuds/morningssofgold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I think it means that real love–true love, the kind you’d die for, the kind everyone waits their entire lives for but so few actually experience–endures.” Malcolm said quietly, glancing down at their loves before looking back up at her, his nearly translucent eyes beginning to mist. "And even though that love isn’t always easy, even though it’s sometimes scary, it’s entirely worth it.”</i>
</p><p>A snapshot of what it looks like when partners become parents. <i>A Brightwell family fic</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Bright / Dani Powell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because Love Battles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773429">All That You Are</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningssofgold/pseuds/morningssofgold">morningssofgold</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“We gotta be quiet, Ace”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No, you, quiet.”</i>
</p><p>Malcolm was an incredibly light sleeper but somehow he hadn’t noticed when his four year old daughter and two year old son had snuck across the hall and into their bed at some point this morning. As he lifted the covers, seeing Zahra and Asa bickering in the loudest whispers imaginable, he couldn’t help but laugh at them. </p><p>“Guys, you’re gonna wake Mommy,” he said as wide, heavily lashed ice blue and pewter eyes blinked up at him–the cherubs as his mother affectionately called them, clearly shocked that they weren’t as sneaky as they thought.</p><p><i>“Daddy!”</i> They exclaimed in unison and Dani smiled as she took in the impossibly soft expression on her husband’s face as he looked down at their forever mischievous children–all three of them unaware that their noise had in fact interrupted her sleep. </p><p>She watched as her husband’s ice blue eyes filled with an unfathomable warmth as he looked down at them, still hidden underneath the covers of their massive California king. The way Malcolm loved and protected their kids never failed to make Dani’s heart swell especially as she knew that Malcolm never considered himself to be dad material–believing to be completely unworthy of such a title.</p><p>Zahra and Asa were his <i>babies</i> and the three of them together were <i>hers</i>.</p><p>“We have to be quiet for Mommy,” Malcolm whispered before the kids decided that the best way to be quiet was to shush each other–making even more noise. That said, he came to the realization that quiet probably wasn’t a thing for them.</p><p>Malcolm looked up as a loud shush came from the opposite side of the bed. Dani propped up on an elbow, her curls obscured by a black bonnet, amusement clear in her deep brown eyes. “<i>Hi</i>, I win.”</p><p>The kids popped up cartoonishly from under the covers before converging on her. Dani’s small frame buried underneath her rogue love bugs as they both scrambled over her, trying to give Mommy her good morning kisses albeit roughly. </p><p>“Guys, please be careful with Mommy.” Malcolm winced, seeing four knees pressing into Dani’s stomach and sternum. </p><p>Dani’s bubbly laughter rang out throughout the bedroom at Zahra and Asa’s shenanigans and Malcolm’s heart warmed at the soundtrack to his morning. He remembered the not-so-distant past where the only sound he heard was the deafening silence of loneliness–of isolation and hopelessness. He remembered how it felt to sit in his massive apartment in Tribeca with only his parakeet for company.</p><p>Dani finally overpowered the love bugs–the two of them squealing as she wrapped them up in her. Kissing the tops of their heads as they both angled close to her side, Mommy’s Dove soap scent making them feel wholly safe and secure. </p><p>Malcolm got up as his phone started buzzing. He knew it was Gil, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the incredibly sweet scene before him. </p><p>From birth Zahra had looked nearly identical to him but as she got older, her features began to favor Dani’s as their faces took on a similar shape–something that made him entirely soft. Asa was an equal combination of the two of them–from his soft beach waves to his pewter eyes that fell in the middle of his own pale blue and Dani’s deep brown.</p><p>Every day, Malcolm couldn’t believe that he got to call these perfect little humans <i>his</i> and every day he couldn’t believe that such a perfect woman had allowed it so.</p><p>–––––––––––––––––––</p><p>“Bright, the body of Matthew Bailey was found dead this morning,” Gil informed him over the phone as he stepped outside the bedroom. “From the looks of it, foul play was definitely involved.”</p><p>Malcolm nodded as he recognized the name of the Vice President of his sister’s television station. “I realize that the murder of a media mogul is important but why is this farmed out to us and not Homicide?”</p><p>“Because he was found in his bathtub, stabbed eight times with the latin phrase: <i>Qui totum vult totum perdit</i> carved into his chest…take a wild guess who’s the only person in the department who can actually tell us what that means.”</p><p>“It means ‘He who wants everything loses everything’” Malcolm supplied easily, making his way down the glass spiral staircase toward his first floor study. His mind already filling with possibilities for what this all might mean. </p><p>“Now you know why this is a case for the department of falling sword death,” Gil responded drily.”I’m sending the CSU photos to you right now.”</p><p>“I haven’t even seen them yet but this already seems like a revenge killing,” Malcolm said as he felt something–or someone–barrel into the back of his legs. Little arms wrapping around his knees.</p><p>“Daddy!” </p><p>Malcolm reached behind, his fingers finding Zahra’s wild tangles and snarls. “Sweetheart, can you let me walk please?” he said with a laugh away from the phone, gently extricating himself from Zahra’s grasp before squatting down to face her, wrapping her up in a one-armed bear hug. Zahra giggling happily, successfully securing Daddy’s attention.</p><p>“Hey, sweetie. Daddy has to do some work for Grandpa. Why don’t you go find Mommy? I think she has breakfast.”</p><p>“Ooh. Muffins?” Zahra asked excitedly.</p><p>“Maybe? Go ask her. I’m sure she’ll say yes.” Malcolm kissed her cheek, drawing Zahra’s big dimpled smile–the one identical to Dani’s before she dashed off towards the kitchen, her chestnut curls flying behind her–her little unicorn slippers slapping against the hardwood. His baby girl propelled by the possibility of Mommy’s lemon poppyseed muffins.</p><p>“It sounds like you have your hands full,” Malcolm could hear the smile in Gil’s voice. </p><p>“Always.” Malcolm smiled, gathering up his work bag. “Do you need us to come in?”</p><p>“JT and I can handle things today but you and Powell work on the profile and if I need you, I’ll Skype you in. I know it’s well past drop off time.” Gil chuckled, fully aware of Malcolm and Dani's now extenuating circumstances–aka his two incredibly rambunctious grandkids, twin tornados just like their father. The fact that the couple had moved outside the city over a year ago to their palace in Tarrytown, meant that getting to the precinct at the drop of a hat wasn’t as easy as it used to be and Gil did his best to make things easier for all of them.</p><p>“Thanks, Grandpa.” Malcolm smiled to himself as his de facto father/father-in-law always understood. Since he was eight years old, Gil had never stopped understanding.</p><p>“Of course. I’ll be in touch.” Gil said as his classic roared to life in the background as he was likely headed to the crime lab. “Oh, and kid? I’m proud of you.”</p><p>Gil clicked off and Malcolm glanced down, realizing that despite everything–all the times he’d gotten in his own way and screwed things up that he’d actually done something worth being proud of.</p><p>–––––––––––––––</p><p>“Mommy? Can we bake muffins, <i>please</i>?” Zahra asked bouncing on her toes in the way she always did when excited. </p><p>Dani smiled looking down into her daughter’s hopeful face–a face that was beginning to look so much like her own. “Of course, love bug. What kinda muffins you want?” Dani asked as she set Asa on his feet. </p><p>Her baby boy predictably uninterested in muffin baking, walked off in search of Daddy who’d turned the living room into his office with <i>The First 48</i> playing in the background–the only show other than children’s ones that played in the house with any sort of regularity. </p><p>“The lemon and blueberry ones!” Dani smiled as those were Malcolm’s favorite too. </p><p>“You got it! Are you gonna help me make them?” </p><p>“<i>Yes!</i>” Zahra cheered, going right to the refrigerator, reaching into the crisper for the blueberries before handing them to her.</p><p>Dani hoisted Zahra on top of the kitchen island along with the container of blueberries. She went to the cabinets getting all of the ingredients for the muffins.</p><p>“You forgot the yogurt, Mommy,” Zahra reminded her around a mouth full of blueberries–referencing the not-so-secret ingredient that made Mommy’s muffins <i>the best</i>. </p><p>“You’re so right, baby,” Dani grinned at her smart little munchkin, musing her wild curls before reaching into the refrigerator for the Greek Yogurt. “Also <i>those</i> are for the muffins. You and Daddy always do that.”</p><p>She snorted as Zahra proudly and unrepentantly showed off her now purple tongue before giggling. “Did you make Daddy muffins?”</p><p>“I did because Daddy was a big baby and wouldn’t eat anything. I made him muffins right before the first birthday I spent with him.”</p><p>As she began combining all of the dry ingredients, Dani thought back to when they’d first gotten together and how much she’d needed Malcolm to start taking better care of himself. She’d hated imagining how horrible he must feel every day, knowing the sheer amount of medication he took without eating. </p><p>She’d also known how stubborn Malcolm was and how he refused to do anything good for himself. That said, back then she had to get creative. Savage Fenty helped and Dani soon realized how easily finessed her husband was as even the <i>thought</i> of business got the Big Brain to respond.</p><p>“What’d Daddy get you?” Zahra asked curiously as she helped Dani crack the eggs, her favorite part of baking with Mommy.</p><p>“He got me the pretty blue necklace I wear all the time,” Dani replied as she hurriedly cleaned Zahra’s sticky, egg yolk covered hands. “But that wasn’t the gift I <i>really</i> wanted.”</p><p>“What’d you want?” Zahra pressed the button on the stand mixer, watching with rapt interest as all of the ingredients came together.</p><p>“I wanted a pretty little girl with big blue eyes and a big ol’ smile.” Dani said, pressing kisses to Zahra’s cheek and hair.</p><p>“<i>Me!</i>” Zahra laughed happily, soaking up her mother’s affection. Zahra leaned up to give Dani a kiss in return, catching her underneath the chin, earning Dani’s laughter.</p><p>“That’s right and you know what? The following year, one day before my birthday, I found out that Daddy gave me my gift!” Dani said as Zahra helped her fold in the blueberries not without stealing a few.</p><p>“You never told me that.” Malcolm wandered into the kitchen with Asa in his arms, absently finger combing their baby boy’s sleep-rumpled waves.</p><p>“I didn’t.” Dani replied, her lips quirking up as she gave Zahra a spoon for her to help fill the muffin cups before putting them in the oven. “And as always, you gave me more than I ever expected.” She smiled at her son before kissing her husband softly, feeling his gentle smile against her lips.</p><p>Dani looked into her husband’s ice clear eyes seeing <i>emotion</i>–something she couldn’t quite place but she remembered the night before her birthday those years ago. She remembered holding him–reassuring him–that she wasn’t like the last one because she was the <i>only one</i> and now they were here. “I love you and I love us,” Malcolm said softly.</p><p>“I love us too.” </p><p>––––––––––––––––</p><p>After breakfast, Zahra had found her way to her preferred spot, the window seat. Their little girl wrapped up in her favorite lavender cashmere blanket–a monogrammed gift from Lovey–as she played games on her tablet. Asa had also found his way to his favorite spot. His play mat spread out by the gas fireplace as he lay on his stomach–his head buried in a book about dinosaurs.</p><p>The kids–or the suspects as Dani called them–occupied for the moment which made it easier to get work done.</p><p>Malcolm sat on the center couch in the living room, intently reading through the M.E. report that Gil had sent him for the Bailey case. Dani sat at his feet, crosslegged as she annotated the CSU photos from her tablet based on his findings while offering her observations.</p><p>One of the things he noticed first about Dani was how well they worked together. No one understood the way his mind worked better than his wife–it was what made them such good partners from the beginning.</p><p>It was also what made the idea of wanting more from her so terrifying. It was unnerving being side by side with everything he could’ve ever wanted without truly knowing if he’d be wanted in return. It took actually doing better, being there for Dani when she had no one else to realize that he could give to her just as much as he'd received from her. The confidence of knowing that he could take care of her too was what allowed him to be brave–to do what she deserved.</p><p>Thinking back to their case as he went through what was apparently common knowledge about the man in question, there were endless people who likely wanted him dead and Bailey’s death was ritualistic and incredibly purposeful–someone was trying to make a point. Who that someone was, Malcolm was still trying to figure out. He knew his father would eagerly help but he didn’t do that anymore.</p><p>It had been four years since Malcolm’s last visit to Claremont Psychiatric. Ainsley still went regularly and from the last Whitly state of the union–also known as family dinner–he’d attended, he hadn’t missed very much. </p><p>Malcolm had no reason to visit Martin as his father didn’t love him–he never had–and there was nothing either of them could say that would change that or make it any less true.</p><p>It had been a hard lesson to learn, but Malcolm now knew that he didn’t need the love of those who’d hurt him. He owed Martin nothing but he owed his family–his wife and his kids–everything. They deserved so much better than the person he used to be–a person he would undoubtedly revert back to the second Martin regained access to his mind. A person so ruled by fear and trauma that he couldn’t see straight. </p><p>A person who shamed him to this day.</p><p>“Is that Gil?” Dani asked as she noticed his phone buzzing on the cushion next to him. Malcolm glanced down, barely suppressing a groan when he saw that it was his mother. </p><p>Jessica Whitly didn’t make social calls and Malcolm wondered what fresh hell awaited him on the other end of the line. He'd thought fatherhood would make him more patient but he was beginning to see that his tolerance for Whitly family insanity was lessening with each passing year.</p><p>He remembered not too long ago being framed for murder by his mother’s then psychotic new boyfriend, where he’d also been arrested for that same murder by the woman he loved, only to be exonerated and watch his sister slaughter said psychotic new boyfriend in his mother’s living room that very same night. It was all absurd but that was his life back then.</p><p>Whatever his mother wanted, Malcolm hoped to God that it wasn’t anything like that.</p><p>“No, it’s Mother.” He watched his wife’s pretty face shift into that carefully neutral mask it always did whenever Jessica was mentioned. Dani hummed noncommittally as he got up to take the call.</p><p>––––––––––––––</p><p>“Hello, Mother.” Malcolm gazed out of the one of the many windows at their meticulously manicured front lawn.</p><p>“Hello yourself, dear. You know, I never get to see you anymore now that you’ve moved all the way to <i>Siberia</i>.” Jessica said before gasping as if coming to a sudden realization, “Now, I know how poor Queen Elizabeth feels.”</p><p>“Hmm…well, I <i>certainly</i> know how Prince Harry feels.” Malcolm said pointedly. If his mother wanted to go <i>there</i>, he could do that too.</p><p>Jessica cleared her throat before continuing on quickly. “Yes, well. I would like to see my cherubs. We’re having family dinner tonight. Gil told me you’re working from home so it should be no problem. I’ll see you all at seven.” </p><p>The line went dead before he could respond and Malcolm rolled his eyes. Now that his mother and Gil had become partners themselves, Jessica almost always knew what he was up to. Much to his chagrin, his excuses didn’t work the way they used to.</p><p>Dani looked up at him curiously as he sat back down. “Everything okay?” </p><p>“In a manner of speaking...” Malcolm hedged as Dani’s brows went skyward. If her husband was giving her half-truths, she was not going to like this. “We have family dinner tonight.”</p><p>Dani’s neutral mask intensified. “Okay.”</p><p>With Dani, Malcolm knew “okay” was never just <i>okay</i>. He remembered being on house arrest–sort of–and promising Dani that he hadn’t actually left the Manor to investigate who’d actually committed the murder that <i>he</i> had been accused of committing. He’d been lying and she knew it but her “okay” had felt very much like the verbal equivalent of a middle finger–something he deserved but still hadn’t liked.</p><p>“I promise, I will help get the kids ready.”</p><p>“You’re gonna help get <i>your</i> kids ready to have dinner at <i>your</i> mom’s house–that’s so generous, babe.” Dani quipped. She was rolling her eyes. Malcolm didn’t have to face her to know.</p><p>“Dani, please.” His fingers pressed into her thin shoulders, easing the tension that had formed the minute his mother called. “It’ll only be for an hour and a half.”</p><p>Despite not looking like she was being held at gunpoint anymore, family dinner still wasn’t Dani’s favorite activity. Malcolm knew that after working the way they did and wrangling their kids, Dani found getting dressed up and putting on fresh makeup next to unbearable. That said, she never complained and he always made sure her sacrifice wasn’t taken lightly, which he would do once again with the yellow gold Cartier love bracelet that he had stashed in his study in preparation for this very moment.</p><p>––––––––––––––</p><p>Malcolm told Dani just to shower and get herself ready as he would handle everything else. Papa Bear was incredibly efficient when it came to dealing with their kids and Dani chalked it up to the fact that he spoke their language as the three of them had shared ownership of the Big Brain.</p><p>That said, she still couldn’t help popping her head into Zahra’s room to check on their progress. Dani’s heart absolutely melted at seeing the two of them crosslegged in front of Zahra’s mirror. Malcolm gently detangling and working through their daughter’s thick curly hair–hair identical to her own–while Zahra sat occupied with the games on his phone.</p><p>Dani did Zahra’s hair most mornings but she remembered as she got closer to delivering Asa and she wasn’t able to move around the way she used to that Malcolm had taken over the morning routine. </p><p>She’d soon realized that doing Zahra’s hair had actually become one of Malcolm’s favorite parts of the morning and she also realized that he’d actually become <i>really</i> good at it. Dani would never admit it and give her husband the satisfaction but she became a bit jealous that Zahra had started to prefer <i>Daddy’s</i> space buns over hers.</p><p>Thinking back to where they’d been, Dani remembered how those hands could hurt as they’d once stabbed his father and she also remembered how those hands could destroy as she’d once watched Malcolm lash out in frustration and anger at work over a situation he had no control over. Moreover, those same hands had also comforted her when she'd needed it. Now she watched them carefully corral their daughter’s wayward curls into a neat top knot.</p><p>Malcolm had promised her he’d do better and once he committed to it, he’d never stopped.</p><p>––––––––––––––</p><p>Asa barreled into Dani’s legs before she could make her way back to the master suite to get ready. Dani squatted down, laughing as she looked at what Malcolm had done to their son. </p><p>He’d done what he did most days which is turn their son into <i>him</i> but this was a bit much even by his standards. </p><p>Malcolm had dressed Asa in a little black suit–not unlike the one he would likely wear tonight himself–a crisp white dress shirt and a camel and black Louis Vuitton monogrammed scarf that he’d artfully draped over their son’s shoulder.</p><p>“Oh my goodness, look at you.” Dani smiled as she cupped his little cheeks, noticing how Asa’s deep, golden brown waves were neatly slicked down and parted to the side.</p><p>“Like Daddy?” Asa asked, tilting his head just like Daddy.</p><p>Dani laughed. “Honey, you <i>are</i> Daddy.”</p><p>It wasn’t a lie and even though Asa was her in a lot of ways with his wavy hair and olive complexion, he was <i>Malcolm</i> in every other way. There wasn’t a day that went by when she looked at her baby boy and didn’t see her husband. </p><p>JT had even remarked during one of the kids’ many trips to the precinct that Asa “isn’t Bright’s kid, he’s Bright’s clone” and looking at her son right this moment, Dani couldn’t disagree. </p><p>“My little gentleman.” Dani cooed as Asa cutely stood on his tip toes to give her a kiss.</p><p>“Get dressed Mommy!” Asa said seriously, looking up at her, echoing what she told him and Zahra nearly every morning as she ran around the house in her robe, herding the two of them into productivity while telling them to hurry as she had to get dressed too so they could leave the house on time.</p><p>“Okay, honey,” Dani replied softly, impossibly weak for this little boy who owned every inch of her heart. “Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.” Asa ambled off in the direction of the staircase. </p><p>–––––––––––––––––</p><p>“Okay, so we’re going to Lovey’s, do you know what that means?” Malcolm kneeled in front of the kids, fixing the lapels on Zahra’s camel coat and rearranging Asa’s scarf. “It means no running, screaming, fighting, shoving or hair pulling of any kind. Are we clear on that?”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.” The cherubs answered in unison.</p><p>“Will we be on our best behavior?”</p><p>Zahra and Asa nodded solemnly but seeing them both fighting off smiles, Malcolm knew they were lying to his face and he absently realized that <i>this</i> was what Dani must’ve felt like when <i>he</i> lied to <i>her</i> face back then.</p><p>Malcolm only hoped that they could all get through this dinner with his mother where his kids didn’t behave as though they were raised in the wild.</p><p>It wasn’t that Zahra and Asa weren’t well behaved because they were–mostly. They just got bored easily and the home he grew up in wasn’t exactly a fun place for them like Grandpa’s house or the precinct. When the cherubs weren’t having fun, they created it and that inevitably led to trouble.</p><p>Malcolm stared at them for a moment before nodding to himself, knowing that this would likely be a long night. </p><p>Standing up, Malcolm heard stilettos on the hardwood. He turned, a smile forming as he took in his incredibly beautiful wife in the outfit he’d selected for her as finding something suitable for family dinner only tended to frustrate Dani more.</p><p>Dani looked gorgeous in the chocolate brown silk skirt that fell to her calves and a lighter brown cashmere turtleneck sweater–an outfit that coordinated with his own black suit and camel coat and the kids’ outfits. Her curly hair loose and her makeup simple as it usually was.</p><p>“You look amazing,” Malcolm said softly as he helped Dani into her coat, lightly brushing her coconut scented curls out of the way. </p><p>Dani smiled up at him–likely the only real smile he’d see from her in a while.</p><p>––––––––––––––––––</p><p>Only half listening to Jessica vent about whatever Ainsley had learned from The Surgeon <i>this</i> week in between venting about them moving <i>so far away</i>–despite them being only 13 miles outside of Manhattan and having been so for well over a year, Dani sipped her second glass of red wine. She wasn’t much of a drinker by any stretch but alcohol was the only thing that made all of this tolerable.</p><p>“Maybe you should slow down a bit…” Malcolm murmured in her ear from his customary place to her left. Dani held his gaze, downing the rest of her wine in one gulp before turning back to her plate, ignoring his glare. She motioned to Jessica’s strange assistant, Leonard, to refill her glass.</p><p>Dani looked down at the salad that had been placed in front of her–arugula, peaches and shallots. She was impressed as she personally liked to see as much color on her plate as possible, but she knew her son neither her husband would eat this nor would they eat the caramelized roast chicken and squash on the other plate that had been served.</p><p>“Asa, dear. Why don’t you eat some of your food?” Jessica asked, watching her grandson push food around his plate, even after she’d requested her chef cut everything into little pieces the way he liked it.</p><p>“M’kay, Lovey.” Asa mumbled without looking up, making no attempt to do any such thing.</p><p>Jessica’s frown deepened. “You <i>are</i> your father’s son,” she said lowly, entirely displeased as saying one thing and doing another was her son’s calling card.</p><p>Like many other things, Asa had inherited Malcolm’s issues with food. Their baby boy had to be coaxed into eating–refusing everything–until Dani implored him. Asa <i>always</i> wanting to make Mommy happy would then eat a little bit before seeing that it was not so bad. That said, Dani knew the second they got back home, Asa would tell her that he was hungry.</p><p>Dani warily watching this one-sided exchange knew that Asa might eat some of the dinner if he were sitting in her lap, encouraging him. Dani also knew that Malcolm might eat some of it if <i>she</i> were sitting in <i>his</i> lap, encouraging him. </p><p>Dani would do anything for her baby bear–her husband on the other hand, was ridiculous. Turning her attention away from her son, she watched Zahra get out of her chair. </p><p>About to open her mouth to ask her daughter just where she was going, Dani saw Zahra march purposefully past her, scrambling–or attempting to–scramble into Malcolm’s lap before he scooted away from the table, helping her up. </p><p>Jessica’s eyes narrowed as she watched her granddaughter effectively take over her son’s untouched plate. It was bad enough that Malcolm condoned his son not eating but <i>this</i> was unacceptable–or so she thought. </p><p>Jessica looked on in horror as Malcolm broke off pieces of roasted chicken and fed it to Zahra with <i>his fingers</i>. Zahra who’d turned four years old this past June was happily being fed by her father as though she were four months old. </p><p>“Malcolm, <i>do you mind</i>?” Jessica huffed.</p><p>“Not really,” Malcolm smiled down at his daughter. Zahra still eating from her father’s hand, blissfully ignorant of Lovey’s growing dismay.</p><p>Jessica turned to her daughter-in-law, hoping that someone else found this–this <i>anarchy</i>–as inappropriate as she did. Instead, she found Danika smiling softly at the two of them, obviously amused. Her dark curls spilling over her shoulders as her elbow rested on the table, her hand underneath her chin, her incredibly gaudy elongated cushion cut engagement ring–a ring with a carat count now easily in the double digits–catching the light in the overhead chandelier.</p><p>Of course, <i>her</i> daughter-in-law wouldn’t have a problem with this and suddenly, Jessica was uncomfortably reminded of the real reason she’d stopped dropping in on her son unannounced when he lived in Tribeca.</p><p>Even after Malcolm had gotten engaged, Jessica had still dropped in on him despite saying that she wouldn’t. It didn’t matter much to her that he no longer lived alone, she owned his building and could do whatever she pleased. </p><p>She’d just left Claremont that morning, her ex-husband infuriating her once again and she’d stopped by to unburden herself on her son as he of all people would understand.</p><p>“One more bite…<i>please, for me</i>.” She’d heard the thick outer borough accent of her son’s now wife. Jessica stopped dead in her tracks when she rounded the corner, seeing Danika in some skimpy peach colored pajama outfit that showed more than it covered, sitting on her son’s lap, feeding him zucchini bread of all things <i>like a child</i>.</p><p>“<i>Malcolm, how old are you again?!</i>” she’d asked, completely beside herself at that stomach churning display.</p><p>“This is like the <i>only</i> way he’ll actually eat something but it’s okay because I’ll do anything for <i>my baby</i>.” Danika had said in a saccharinely sweet voice, a tiny smirk playing at the edge of the young woman’s lips. </p><p>Jessica had scowled as she watched Malcolm’s cheeks flush pink, looking as though he could melt into the floor as he kissed Danika’s jawline, clearly delighted at being called “her baby.” It distressed her to think that <i>that</i> was the type of treatment her son had fallen in love with.</p><p>Jessica couldn’t but wonder then if that sickening little show of theirs was done with the intent of getting rid of her. Just like she wondered now, if their complete disregard for dinner table etiquette was done with the intent of <i>her</i> getting rid of <i>them</i>.</p><p>This dinner was effectively over but she’d have <i>a word</i> with her son about this later.</p><p>–––––––––––––––</p><p>Standing at the kitchen island after she’d gotten the kids and herself dressed for bed, Dani flipped through her notes on the Bailey case files from earlier. She realized that due to the three glasses of wine at family dinner, her thoughts were coming a little slower than usual. As she tried to will herself into focusing, Dani felt a soft tap on her legs.</p><p>“Mommy, I’m hungry.” Dani looked down into Asa’s wide pewter eyes. Her son in his little dinosaur pajamas with the footies, wanting to eat, despite just leaving Jessica’s house less than an hour ago just as she knew he would.</p><p>“Honey,” she tsked, leaning down. “Why didn’t you eat the roast chicken at Lovey’s? You know we have that here.”</p><p>Asa gave her Daddy’s patented pouty shrug and Dani shook her head, that look undoing her every time as he looked identical to Malcolm when he did it.</p><p>Reaching down and hoisting him onto her hip, Dani ran her fingers through her son’s soft deep golden brown hair. “Asa Malcolm, what am I gonna do with you?” she sighed as he was just as adorable and difficult as his namesake.</p><p>Opening the refrigerator, searching for something that didn’t need to be cooked and squatting down, Dani's eyes landed on the Chinese takeout from last night. “We still have rice and edamame, you want that?”</p><p>Asa nodded from his spot in the crook of her neck. <i>Of course, he’d rather eat leftovers than Lovey’s food.</i> As picky an eater as her son was, edamame was one of the things Asa ate with no problem. It had been one of her strange pregnancy cravings along with pomegranate seeds that had transferred over to her son.</p><p>Overwhelmed by an unexpected bout of vertigo, Dani balanced the cartons of food in one hand as well as Asa on her hip as she tried to stand back up. Losing her balance and wobbling before a steady hand caught her elbow.</p><p>“Careful…” Malcolm quirked a brow as he set her upright.</p><p>“Nice save, honey bun.” Dani breathed, smiling a bit as he’d literally saved her and Asa from collapsing in a heap of Chinese food.</p><p>“You know...it’s almost as if I was right.” Malcolm took Asa from her. Watching as their son wrapped his arm around his father’s neck, his little fingers tangling in Malcolm’s hair, Dani ignored her husband’s annoyingly self-satisfied smirk. </p><p>“Daddy’s right?” Asa questioned, looking up at his father.</p><p>“Always, kiddo.” Malcolm replied with a dimpled grin, nodding as he looked down at him. As much as her heart absolutely swelled at seeing Asa look at Malcolm as though he held all of the secrets to the universe, Dani wasn’t about to let her husband get away with that.</p><p>“Oh really? What about–?” </p><p>“<i>No!</i>” Malcolm cut her off, knowing exactly where she was headed with this. “That is the <i>one</i> thing I’m sensitive about.”</p><p>“<i>But you lOvEd her</i>.” Dani mocked him in between giggle fits as she scooped Asa’s edamame and fried rice on to a plate before placing it in the microwave.</p><p>Malcolm narrowed his eyes. “I loved <i>business</i>.” he replied as he covered Asa’s ears, stage whispering. “But <i>you</i> wouldn’t give me any.”</p><p>Dani rolled her eyes. “Oh, <i>boo hoo</i>. But finally, a little honesty out of you because I remember one framed, arrested idiot who wasn’t honest <i>one time</i>.”</p><p>“I am full of surprises,” Malcolm smirked and Dani could see the gears turning in his head, wondering if his show of honesty had just earned him business. The Big Brain at work once again.</p><p>Dani narrowed her eyes in return, mirroring his earlier expression. “I know. Two of them call you Daddy.”</p><p>“Daddy, I’m hungry.” Asa murmured as if on cue to prove her point, his head resting on Malcolm’s shoulder, just before Malcolm could object to the idea of the kids being purely on him–the way he always did.</p><p>“I hear ya, buddy. We’re gonna fix that.” Malcolm smiled softly, kissing the top of his head, sitting him on top of the island. He took the plate from her before feeding Asa edamame with his fingers which their son happily accepted, the same way their daughter had at Jessica’s dinner table earlier.</p><p>“You know your mom is like <i>super</i> freaked out by that.” Dani snorted, remembering Jessica’s scandalized expression.</p><p>Malcolm gave her a funny look. “What?” Dani looked down pointedly, completely amused watching Asa eat from his father’s hand without a care in the world. Malcolm followed her gaze before shrugging. “She’ll get over it.”</p><p>“She might not ask us back…” A slow smile spread over Dani’s lips at the thought of being free from her least favorite obligation for the foreseeable future.</p><p>“Try not to sound so excited, Dani.” Malcolm scolded gently, giving her a <i>look</i>.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dani smiled innocently as she leaned down, peppering kisses to Asa’s temple and cheek. “I’m going to bed. Mommy loves you.”</p><p>“Lots and lots?” Asa looked up, giving her his adorable dimpled smile that made his eyes crinkle just like Daddy’s. </p><p>“Lots and lots, my baby bear.” Dani laughed, smushing his cheek to hers.</p><p>“What about me?” Malcolm pouted, though the mirth in his ice clear eyes was hard to miss.</p><p>Dani snorted as Daddy was the biggest baby of them all. “I love you lots and lots too, honey bun.” She peppered his stubbled cheek with kisses, giving her husband the same treatment as her son, making him laugh.</p><p>“After he’s done eating, tuck him in, okay?” Dani said with raised brows. “And I mean to <i>bed</i>, I don’t mean letting him stay up as you read him books about sea monsters.” </p><p>On more than a few occasions, Dani popped her head into Asa’s room, ready to give her customary goodnight kiss only to see Asa curled up on Malcolm’s lap, completely engrossed in one of his many picture books. Malcolm happily explaining the ins and outs of those horrifying creatures that lived at the bottom of the ocean–something that would’ve terrified any other two year old who didn’t have the last name of Bright.</p><p>“Um…that’s called <i>bonding</i>,” Malcolm retorted. Dani rolled her eyes as Malcolm’s idea of bonding meant Asa would be cranky and pretty much refuse to do anything but sleep on her shoulder as she tried to get ready in the morning. </p><p><i>Malcolm</i> could stay up for days at a time, <i>Asa</i> couldn’t do without an afternoon nap.</p><p>“Bright, I’m warning you…” </p><p>“Okay, no sea monsters.” Malcolm surrendered with a laugh as Dani nodded her approval before making her way upstairs, wine-induced exhaustion beginning to overtake her.</p><p>–––––––––––––––</p><p>Dani turned over on her side, realizing that well over an hour had passed and despite the fatigue pulling at the edges of her mind, she hadn’t felt the dip in the mattress as Malcolm took his place beside her. She also didn’t feel his arm wrap around her and his chin rest on her shoulder, making her the little spoon. His familiar warmth and the spicy French cologne that soaked into all of his clothes putting her at ease instantly.</p><p>She groaned, sitting up before slipping into her robe–a fluffy pink one with multi-colored butterflies all over it that Zahra insisted she have. Her little girl firmly believed that Mommy should have as many pink things as she did and naturally, Daddy indulged her.</p><p>Making her way down the spiral staircase that lead to the first floor, Dani realized that Malcolm hadn’t taken Asa to bed at all as the dramatic music from <i>The First 48</i> rang out through the living room.</p><p>“Like Grampa!” Asa pointed at a stern looking detective from the Tulsa PD on the massive flat screen above the fireplace as he sat pressed up against Malcolm’s side from one of the white leather couches.</p><p>“That’s right, buddy!” Malcolm said proudly, smiling down at his brilliant baby boy, holding him tighter to his side.</p><p>“I believe I said it was bedtime.” Dani interrupted with crossed arms. As much as she adored her husband and son spending time together, it was after midnight.</p><p>“Daddy…Daddy said…I could stay if I wasn’t sleepy….” Asa stood up on the couch, giving her the pouty shrug once again and Dani felt her resolve melting once again.</p><p>“Oh, did he? Because that’s not what <i>Mommy</i> said.” Dani narrowed her eyes at Malcolm, annoyed because Asa was impossible to scold and that was all her husband’s fault as their shared puppy dog eyes melted her every time.</p><p>Malcolm wrapped his arms around Asa looking just as guilty. “You said no sea monsters…”</p><p>“You know what? Fine…but <i>not too late</i> Daddy,” Dani conceded with a sigh, completely acknowledging defeat. Malcolm and Asa grinned at each other victoriously–their dimples matching–before turning back to their TV case. </p><p>Making her way back to the master suite, Dani stopped short when she saw Zahra in her spot–Zahra who was supposed to be asleep in her own room.</p><p>“What are <i>you</i> doing here?” Dani quirked a brow, putting her hands on her hips.</p><p>“<i>Mommyyyyy</i>,” Zahra whined sleepily, giving her a cheeky grin as she held her arms out, wiggling her fingers. The more Zahra started to look like her, the more she started to act like Malcolm.</p><p>“Why is everyone in this house so needy?” Dani snorted at her little girl’s silliness, shaking her head. “Scoot over, love bug.”</p><p>Zahra happily made room as Dani climbed in beside her, before resting her head on Dani’s chest. Dani wrapped her daughter up tightly in a Dove soap scented embrace as Zahra burrowed deeper underneath Dani’s chin, her soft chestnut curls ticking Dani’s nose. “Love you, Mommy,” Zahra murmured.</p><p>Dani kissed her hair. “Love you too, baby. Lots and lots.”</p><p>––––––––––––––––––– </p><p>Stepping out of the bathroom as a hot shower had chased away the remnants of last night’s wine fog, Dani re-entered the bedroom only to see Zahra and Asa on each side of Malcolm. Zahra had finagled her way into their bed last night and she wasn’t surprised to find that Asa had joined them while she’d been in the shower. </p><p>Malcolm had his arm around Asa as their son sat on the edge, protecting him from rolling off as he balanced a book of poetry–a book she hadn’t thought survived the move to Tarrytown as she hadn’t seen it since he read it to her when she'd been pregnant with their daughter–against his stomach with Zahra close to his side. It seems that the kids wanted the bedtime poem that they’d missed out on last night.</p><p>As much as Dani normally would be pushing them all to get up and get going, seeing her husband and her kids–her loves like this–she couldn’t.</p><p>

<i>“About me, nothing worse</i>
<i>they will tell you, my love,</i>
<i>than what I told you.”</i>

</p><p>She listened to Malcolm’s soft voice from the door way of the bathroom, watching as their kids took turns looking at the pages and looking up at Daddy.</p><p>“Is there any room for Mommy?” </p><p>Malcolm looked up at her, his ice blue eyes tender in that way that reminded her of that time in the morgue when he admitted that <i>she</i> was the one he liked talking to. So many things had happened to them after that moment but nevertheless, that was how she knew that she meant something to him. Despite their false starts and misunderstandings, <i>something</i> had turned into <i>everything</i>. “Always.”</p><p>She made her way to the bed, tucking her legs underneath her as Malcolm continued reading.</p><p>

<i>“I lived in the prairies</i>
<i>before I got to know you</i>
<i>and I did not wait love but I was</i>
<i>laying in wait for and I jumped on the rose.</i>

</p><p>
<i>What more can they tell you?</i>
<i>I am neither good nor bad but a man,</i>
<i>and they will then associate the danger</i>
<i>of my life, which you know</i>
<i>and which with your passion you shared.”'</i>

</p><p>Dani felt her heart clench as these lines found resonance within her. This poem Malcolm was reading to their kids was about <i>her</i>. She understood what he was getting at without him having to say it. He understood how far they’d come just as she did. </p><p>He knew how his mistakes had affected her–how they’d hurt her. He knew how <i>lost</i> he was when he’d made them. No, he didn’t wait for her but he’d been <i>waiting for her</i>–that she knew.</p><p>

<i>“You came to my life</i>
<i>with what you were bringing,</i>
<i>made</i>
<i>of light and bread and shadow I expected you,</i>
<i>and Like this I need you,</i>
<i>Like this I love you,”</i>

</p><p>Dani fought back tears listening as both of the kids had stopped looking at the pages and were now looking up at Daddy, entirely rapt. They weren’t aware that despite all of the pain, trauma and hurt their father had endured–<i>this</i> and <i>only this</i> was what they were born of.</p><p>Malcolm finished the poem with a quiet “the end” looking just as emotional as she felt as he kissed both of their foreheads, Zahra and Asa resting their heads on his chest not unlike the way they’d done with her 24 hours earlier.</p><p>“So what does it mean, Daddy?” she asked quietly, the tears she'd been holding back clogging her throat.</p><p>“I think it means that real love–true love, the kind you’d die for, the kind everyone waits their entire lives for but so few actually experience–<i>endures</i>.” Malcolm said quietly, glancing down at their loves before looking back up at her, his nearly translucent eyes beginning to mist. "And even though that love isn’t always easy, even though it’s sometimes scary, it’s <i>entirely worth it</i>.”</p><p>As he read this poem to the three people who’d shown him what it meant to truly love for the first time, Malcolm realized that everything he’d gone through–all of the things that had threatened to destroy him over and over again–he was grateful for. </p><p>That life had given him this one and that too was <i>entirely worth it</i>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks as usual to @2amEuphoria my brainstorming partner in crime as this is the result of SO MANY headcanons traded back and forth. The title and the poem referenced is "And Because Love Battles" by Pablo Neruda.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>